1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inversion table, and more particularly to an inversion table that can provide a heating effect to users.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional exercising machines, such as exercising bikes, treadmills and surfing machines have mechanical structures and linkage shafts to simulate exercise dynamics to exercise at least one muscle group for training, rehabilitation or the like. A conventional inversion table can relax or relieve back pain of a user and has a mounting bracket, a backrest and an ankle clamp assembly. The backrest is pivotally attached to the mounting bracket. The ankle clamp assembly is connected to the backrest to clamp and hold the user's ankles when the backrest is pivoted to an inverted position.
When the conventional inversion table is in use, the backrest only can be rotated at a specified inverted angle to obtain an inversion effect. However, the inversion effect provided by the conventional inversion table is not sufficient to achieve an optimal effect for accelerating the blood circulation and relaxing muscles of the user.
The invention provides an inversion table that mitigates or obviates the aforementioned problems.